


letters

by ghibliterritory



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Hermann misses him okay, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibliterritory/pseuds/ghibliterritory
Summary: A small collection of things Hermann wished he'd gotten to send to Newton.Set in the gap between Pacific Rim and Pacific Rim: Uprising





	letters

**Author's Note:**

> this Sucks im so sorry

_ Dear Newton, _

 

_ I must admit, it feels odd to write to you again. I never anticipated that I would find myself wanting to send you another letter to begin with, considering how our first meeting went post-written communication. But something in me decided that maybe it would be for the best. We have grown since then, I believe, and understand each other’s work far more now. But, we can discuss all of that at a later date. How has your work been going? Has there been any updates or breakthroughs in your Kaiju research? I, personally, have done a little bit of digging into behavioral patterns on the side of my main duties. It’s quite fascinating- perhaps I should send you some of my notes to see what you think. For the moment, though, I think this is a decently sized letter. I’m not exactly sure of your location, but I was assured by Tendo that he would get this to you somehow. I hope to get a return letter soon. _

 

_ Sincerely, Hermann Gottlieb _

 

* * *

 

_ Dear Newton, _

 

_ I’m almost positive that Tendo did not send the first letter to you, seeing as it has been more than half a year. I’m not entirely certain why I didn’t write again sooner. Perhaps it was just my own anxious tendencies taking control. No matter- I’m writing now, and that’s the important bit, isn’t it? In the off chance that you have gotten my first letter, I would like to tell you about more things I’ve discovered. Looking back on it now, I should have given you more credit for your own discoveries earlier. You seem to understand the Kaiju better than I ever have. Miss Mori is doing well, to update you on that as well. We’ve been recently doing some work with updating the Jaeger technology. The war may be over, but you can’t be too sure. But, stepping away from research, I hope you are doing well, Newton. I do hold a certain fondness for our time at the Shatterdome. If you receive this, I would be more than happy to possibly coordinate a meeting with you once more. For the sake of scientific discovery, of course. Hopefully, I can find out where in the world you are so that you might receive this. _

 

_ Sincerely, Hermann Gottlieb _

 

* * *

 

_ Newton, _

 

_ I’m already aware that it is a desperate hope to try and contact you. Six years have gone since my last letter, which was never sent to begin with. Your location is admittedly harder to find than I anticipated. But, in a way, writing to you is a comfort these days. I never really put the letters in envelopes anymore- old drafts sit in my journal, though. I wonder if I might find some way to get them to you. I’m straying from the subject. The truth, Newton, is that I miss you quite terribly. I’ve tried to word it a million ways but that is the only way that seems to fit. While we do argue, and maybe aren’t of the same scientific mind, I appreciate you and your work. I must say, when we drifted with the Kaiju together in Hong Kong, I felt a much stronger connection to you than I have for most anyone. We are, in a sense, compatible in that respect. I wonder if you feel that way as well. However, for the moment, I would just like to tell you that I wish to speak to you in person again. Or finally get a letter to you. Any communication at all would suffice, in honesty. I will continue to try and find your location. If I do, then hopefully you will understand this, even if my words aren’t exactly working together well. If I should fail again, then I will take it as a sign not to write anymore. I certainly hope that is not the case. _

  
~~_ Sincerely _ ~~ _ Your Friend, Hermann Gottlieb _


End file.
